1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated block housing for a chain locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an improvement upon the inventor's own earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,282, issued Mar. 19, 1974, and entitled "CHAIN LOCK".